The Power Rangers Dream Series
by WW dreams
Summary: Yellowwolf and Whispering Ranger present the Dream series! Read all about our dreams turned into one-shots. Chapter 2 up now! Get ready for insanity beyond imagination!
1. The Chase

_**Disclaimer:** We just own the dreams._

_Alright, so this is the first dream in Whispering Ranger and Yellowwolf's dream series. The dreams you will find here are in the Power Ranger fandom, and are just as silly as we are (I think). Every chapter will start with the dream we originally had. For your information, the original dream are in italics, bold or something. Then the rest is the expanded, because we don't want it to be really short and stuff. Enjoy!_

* * *

**Dream #1 - The Chase  
Dreamt and expanded by Whispering Ranger**

--

_The purple, the crimson and the currently un-defined colour streaks shot past again. Six people followed them with bored looks. The only things showing except for them was a bench that the six occupied. Everything else was white and shiny._

_"Should we help them?" Tori asked, slightly worried when Hunter and Dean started closing in on Kelly. Liz shared her concerns. "Maybe we should. This looks ugly."_

_"Come on," Shane snorted. "She's in fangirl heaven."_

_Only Cam seemed to not care. Dustin was staring at Liz, making her blush, but still worry. Blake followed his brother with his eyes, but then looked at Tori._

_"She'll be okay," he said. "Shane is right."_

_Right then Kelly stopped breathless. "Don't worry about me," she panted. Then she took of running again just as Dean threw himself at her – and instead landed on the ground._

_Hunter ran past him with a happy, goofy, very Dustin-like, grin_, and stuck out his tongue at him in the progress.

Dean got back up and ran after him. "She's mine, mine, mine, mine!" he continued to shout as he ran.

"Think again, hunter-boy!" Hunter yelled at him. That sounded slightly weird, considering his own name was Hunter. He frowned, then shrugged, and concentrated on catching Kelly.

"This is getting pathetic." Tori mumbled. "Why can't they be running after me?"

"Hey!" Blake protested. She grinned at him. "You could join them."

He fumed. "I'd like you all by myself." he grumbled. Liz patted his hand. "Don't worry. You can get drunk and marry in Vegas in another dream instead."

Blake lit up considerably.

There was suddenly a squeal, and they all snapped their attention to where Kelly was currently being dragged in two directions by Hunter and Dean.

"Who's gonna help her?" Cam asked, not looking up from the book he'd found from nowhere.

Liz sighed and stood, rolling up her sleeves and walked over. "Dean, Sammy says a demon is making crap out of him."

Dean froze. "Sammy!" He ran of into some white fog and was gone.

"Yay!" Hunter cheered grinning, and scooped Kelly into his arms and kissed her.

Liz slapped a hand to her forehead and walked back to the table. Only to find Shane and Cam, and Tori and Blake making out, with Dustin looking very out of place.

They both were silent. Then Dustin pouted at her, and she sighed before she grinned and held out her arms. He jumped into them, and they kissed happily.


	2. Cliffs

**Disclaimer:** I don't own them.

**Author's note:** Hello guys, Yellowwolf here for chapter two of the Dream Series! This little baby came to me in a dream (well, at least the part in Italics did. The rest is made up!)

**Cliffs **

_Dustin tried to desperately find his footing but there wasn't a rock within distance that was big enough to stand one. To make matters worse, his arm muscles were painfully protesting and his grip on the slippery rocks was loosening. Beside him, Blake was having the same problem. They were going to fall to their death if their friends didn't get here soon. And from what Dustin could gather, it was a long way before they would hit the jagged rocks below. Not the most comforting of thoughts._

_Blake threw his head back, desperately trying to ignore the pain in his arms. Instead he focused on the bit of green grass he saw sticking up from the place they had been standing just minutes ago. He saw a flash of blond before Hunter's face came into view and Blake let out a little relieved sigh. Shane was right next to Hunter._

_His brother carefully reached for him, hand slipping over his before taking a firm hold of his wrist. Blake turned his hand so he could grab Hunter's wrist and tried to push himself of with his other hand while Hunter pulled him up. Meanwhile, Shane had managed to get hold of Dustin's wrist and was pulling him up too. About half-way up, Dustin gained his footing and he pushed himself up. A little too hard. He and Shane ended up in a tangle of limbs on the ground. Shane sent a little glare his way while Dustin grinned sheepishly. _

Meanwhile, Hunter had managed to pull Blake up. Hunter's hands were running over Blake's body, trying to find out if he had any injuries. Blake batted his hands away with a glare.

"I'm fine," Blake said, panting a bit. He was fine, apart from some cuts in the palm of his hand and some very sore muscles.

"Dustin?" Shane asked after he had gotten up.

"I'm fine, dude," Dustin said. He took a careful step closer to the edge of the cliff and then another until Hunter abruptly pulled him back.

"What?" Dustin whined.

"You slipped once, do you want to slip again?" Hunter asked with a murderous glare.

"I was just seeing how deep it was," Dustin replied, standing on his tip-toes. The water below gently and steadily beat against the rocks, same as it had when they'd been hanging there. The ocean didn't care, just kept going as it always did and most likely always would.

Hunter threw up his hands. "You're crazy, seriously crazy." He muttered.

"I know, but you love that about me." Dustin said with a cheeky grin.

Hunter turned to Shane. "Can I push him down again?"

"No, we still need him. It's going to be a bitch having to find another guy who willingly wears yellow as his ranger color."

Hunter shrugged, "We could always get a girl. Tori would like that."

"Hey!" Dustin huffed, glaring between the red and crimson ranger while Blake was attempting to hold back laughter.

Shane shot Dustin a blinding smile. "Just kidding, Dustin." He reached out and patted Dustin's shoulder.

"You better." Dustin glared and crossed his arms. Hunter broke out in laughter at the expression of indignation on the younger ranger's face.

"You're too easy." He remarked with a chuckle.

Dustin smiled slyly, "You of all people should know I'm anything but."

"Too much detail," Shane said with a groan.

Hunter turned a shade of crimson that would really match with his ranger outfit. Blake started laughing but after another murderous glare from his brother, he covered it up by coughing. Not that it fooled Hunter.

"Let's go," Hunter said briskly and started walking away. Dustin followed right after him, grinning like crazy.

Shane and Blake rolled their eyes at each other and then followed their friends.

"What were you doing here anyway?" Shane asked.

"Dustin suggested coming here."

"To do what?"

Blake smiled. "As a test."

"A test?"

"Shane, we're rangers. Do you really think we would be stupid enough to slip and fall?"

"You … You purposely … fell or whatever to test me and Hunter?" Shane asked with the start of a glare in his eyes.

"Test your speed and reflexes," Blake confirmed with a smile but it vanished as he saw a murderous glare on Shane's face that could match Hunter's.

He swallowed heavily. "Dustin, run!" he yelled. Dustin looked back with an expression of confusion on his face. It took him one glance at Shane's face to know that was the best option.

"Crap." He broke out into a run, Blake following right behind him. Shane caught up with Hunter who was smiling widely.

"Think we'll see them again today?" Hunter asked casually.

"Nope, they'll be too busy hiding from us." Shane said snickering, "Good thing we decided to follow them."

Hunter laughed and nodded his head. "They gotta come up with something better than that to get us. Come on, I know where Dustin hides the candy."

**The end**


End file.
